regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja is crossover episode of Regular Show and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Summary The Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III are working together with the Empire. Meanwhile Mr. Bannister and Senora Jorge are in love. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy find the sword, but have trouble freeing it from the statue and manage to free the Sword of Light. Transcript *(This episode begins at the moon) *'Barranco': Welcome, Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III. *'Sorcerer': Is good to be here, my lord. We are gonna to stop the Ninja. At the park zim: I am gonna take down one of your ships. gumball: well at least I got any sevens zim: we are playing battleship gumball: oh okay *'Zim': I will win this battleship game. I will. then they kept on tieing and tieing in about 2 hours *(At Norrisville High) *'Mr. Bannister': This is for you, Senora Jorge. Will you be my valentine? *'Senora Jorge': Oh, Mr. Bannister. Yes. Across. I'll always love you. *'Mr. Bannister': Me too. Want to listen I wrote a poem. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Senora Jorge is love of my life. *'Senora Jorge': Oh, Mr. Bannister. *'Mr. Bannister': Oh, Senora Jorge. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister kissed on the lip) *'Irving Slimovitz': (Horried Screams) *(At The Park) *'Zim': Its still a tie! gumball: do you wanna play Super Smash Bros Melee instead zim: sure yoshi: hey guys can I play super smash bros melee too zim: sure why yoshi: because I decidedmto play as myslef in this game in the living room zim: god thing gamecube games go to wii along with memory cards gumball: I will be as , I guess dr.mario zim: I will be as pichu yoshi: and I will be as myself they choose dreamland stage gumball: I am taking you down *(At Norrisville High) *'Coach Green': Hey, your feeling alright, Principal? You feeling carsick? *(Irving Slimovitz is still standing) *(Flashback to Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister kiss) *'Principal Slimovitz': (horried screams) *(Back to reality) *'Principal Slimovitz': Uh, I just saw a horrible, horrible accident. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister stare at Irving Slimovitz) *'Senora Jorge': We leave you guys alone. *'Mrs. Driscoll': Alright. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister are going private) *'Mr. Bannister': You better not put it with his mouth. *'Senora Jorge': Even we just turn the principal were drinking juice. The kiss mean't nothing. *'Mr. Bannister': You're right. They never notice we're kissing. *(Somewhere Irving Slimovitz screams at a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876 as he started to make a mess everywhere in his office, then hia boss sees this and got angry) *Slimovitz's boss: Irving Slimlvitz, YOU ARE SO FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slimovitz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At the park) *Gumball: What was that sound? *'Yoshi': I don't know, but one of you never hit myself. zim: but how gumball: because he is using a star that makes him unstoppable voice: 5,4,3,2,1 TIME! The game winnder is, Pichu! zim: At last I have won in the first round *'Gumball'; Quick to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world. *(Zim, Gumball & Yoshi teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Zim': Mr. Slimovitz, what happaned? *'Irving Slimovitz': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Gumball': Empire. *'Irving Slimovitz': How'd you know? *'Yoshi': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Irving Slimovitz': Good point. zim: but you can fins a new job, you gotta believe in yourself slimovitz: hey your right gumball: now back to what we were doing Zim Gumball and Yoshi teleported back to the park and continued playing Super Smash Bros back at the norville high slimovitz's boss: stupid pricible(loks the video and screams while trashing everywhere in his office then slimoviz's boss' s boss showed up and got angry) slimovitz's boss' s boss: Slimovit's boss! YOU ARE FIRED!!!!!!!!!! slimovitz's boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! scene switches to the park gumball: what was that zim: dunno but contiue playing this game *(Mordecai teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Mordecai': What happened? *'Slimovitz's Boss': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Mordecai': Empire. *'Mr. Slimovitz's Boss': How'd you know? *'Mordecai': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Mr. Slimovitz's Boss': Good point. (Back in the office slimovitz's boss' s boss screams from a video called rick trololo as he trashes the place, then mr slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss got angry) mr slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss: mr slimovitz boss' s boss, YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!! mr slimovitz's boss' s boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! scene cuts to the park zim: where did these noises kept on coming from gumball: don't know, but lets put ear plugs on they put on ear plugs *(Rigby teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Rigby': What happened? *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss': I got fired for trashing everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Rigby': Empire. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss': How'd you know? *'Rigby': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss': Good point. back at the park *'Zim': These ear plus are working. gumball: I know right game voice: The winner is, dr. Mario gumball: yes i won the second round while in this peach castle stage yoshi: now we are going to the Stage from my old games(Chooses the Yoshi's Island stage) game voice: Ready? GO!!! yoshi: this is awesome while at the moon pink: hey guys perhaps if we worked together, this will be a great sucess kamek: what do you mean a suceas chef cochon: how come bowser jr: he means by working together at the same time barranco jr: oh now i understand while at the park pink, barranco jr, bowser jr, kamek, and chef cochon approached to the park pink: here is the plan, we are gonna steal the heart of the park by breaking in, and capture it(turns his hand as a lazer laundher andnfires at a wall, and captures the heart of the park) well that was easy for me kamek: very good, now lets get back to the moon(uses his remote and presses a button) pink, barranco jr, bowser jr, kamek, and chef cochon got teleported to the moon while with zim, gumball, and yoshi game voice: the winner is, YOSHI!! yoshi: yea-uh, i totally win the third round *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base under the Park) *'Anthony': Time to give it a little test. (he turns it on, it starts for a brief second, then shuts down) Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already. (Avengers smash into it) (sighs) I stand corrected. (Avengers get out of the shuttlecock) Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock? *'Iron Man': We're really sorry, sir, I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton pult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your underground hideout. *'Anthony': Well, it looks like you've totaled my teleportation device. *'Spider-Man': An teleportation device? What does it do? *'Anthony': Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into something. *'Hawkeye': Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. We're the Avengers. *'Anthony': I'm Anthony. *'Captain America': Tony is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time. *'Anthony': Ah, what the heck. *(Iron Man have restored the teleportation device) *'Iron Man': Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before? *'Anthony': Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no. *'Thor': Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that? *'Anthony': No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh. Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Falcon': I guess this is the last piece. *'Anthony': Ooh, I cannot wait! *'Hulk': Indeed it is. *'Anthony': Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Nick Fury': Okay, here we go, right in here. *'Anthony': Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes. You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point is not coming. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond the teleportation device. *'Black Widow': It worked. while at norsville high slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss scream from a video called ricktrololo as he made a mess in the office, then slimovitz's boss's boss' s boss' s boss appeared andngot angry slimocitz's boss' s boss' s boss' s boss: slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY FIRED!!!!!!!!!!! slimovitz'a boss' s boss's boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Benson teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Benson': What happened? *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss': I got fired for made a mess at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Benson': Empire. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss': How'd you know? *'Benson': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss': Good point. while at the park the gang done playing the wii yoshi: i think we should watch tv zim: not joking *'Gumball': You're right. zim: ...... anyways, lets watch something we can all like *'Yoshi': Agree. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Benson': Whoa, check it out. *'Audrey': Whoa. It's so un real. *'Eileen': Whoa. *'CJ': There it is Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world. *'Muscle Man': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Starla': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Pops': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the city. At least won't be traffic worried about. *'Skips': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Thomas': The sword is part of the statue. We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Rigby': Whoa. Get a lot a that thing. *'Margaret': Hey, I thought the world supposed to be desert it. *'Celia': Oh, man. It's the Empire. They must cover the sword. *'Mordecai': Get out of here. I'm trying to distract them. *'High Five Ghost': Are you sure. *'Mordecai': Don't worry about me. I'll use my new weapon and we meet at the statue. *'Benson': Right. Becareful come on, Guys. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. scene changes to tbe moon barranco: good job my minions, and kids you have finally got the heart of the park chef cochon: yep my lord, we totally capturednit without being caught pink: so now what father barranco: we are preparing for Earth invasion, troops prepare for Invasion empire troops: YES MY LORD!!!!!!!! outside ofnthe moon, the empire P.O.T.H blaster shoots at Earth creating empire wormholes and the billion of the entire empire fleet got to the wormhole *(At Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Red': I think the building with the statue is right about here. I think. *'Paz': That sword can be anywhere. *'Blue': Yeah, Empire didn't destroy it. *'Optimus Prime': Let's keep looking. *'Arcee': Right. *'Jazz': Come on. over here. let's go. *'Blurr': Whoa. What is this? It's awesome. man. Guys, over here! *'Hot Shot': Look up there. *'Rigby': hey, that's it. *'Yellow': Jazz found it. Good job. *'Benson': That's it alright. *'Skips': It's gotta be. *'Sari Sumdac': Well, get a sword and let's get out of here. *'Jazz': Right. (Grunts) *(Mordecai arrives) *'Pops': Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Guys. that thing's way too powerful. We have to get out of here. *'Jazz': Guys, get it. *'Thomas': Right. *'Randy Cunningham/the Ninja': Ninja Fire! *'Howard Weinerman': Okay, come on, guys. *'Audrey': Right! *'Margaret': Okay. *'Eileen': Guys, this is we're serious trouble. *'Jazz': We got to get that sword. Come on everybody pull. *'All': (Grunts) *'Carly': We've got a hurry! *'Dave': The sword won't bunge. We've gotta get it out. Come on keep pulling. (grunts) Harder! *'Jazz': This isn't working. It's gotta be another way? Where's the map, Vincent? *'Carly': Oh. *'Vincent': I've got it right here. Hey, look the ring it looks like it fits on the statue's finger. I've bet that will release the sword? *'Mordecai': Hurry, Vincent! *'Dave': Hey, it's cut lose. Ha, Vincent alright. you're a genius. *'Mordecai': Tony, teleport us, now! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to Avengers Tower) *'Tony Stark': Guys, what happened? *'Howard Weinerman': We got a Sword of Light. *'Hawkeye': Nice. sudennly several empire boarding pod attached to Avengers Tower, releashing each 23 empire troops *(Avengers, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to the park) *'Mordecai': Here we are the park. sudennly the park moves revealing to be a hologram, and epecially the arena zelok: so, looks like you haved been fool for a trap, we haved reprogramed your teleporter to be under control of the empire, and for that final day, you will be defeated several dark pirares, and elite pirates appeared attacking the gang *'Mordecai': Let's get them! *'All': Yeah! while at the park the trio decided to play Super Smash bros melee again zim: i loved playing this game gumball: when i was little, nintendo made cool games yoshi: speaking of cool games, nintendo made one called yoshi's island zim and gumball: wow back at the school Mrs. Driscoll screams at a trololo video and starts making the mess then Mrs. Driscoll's Boss appeared, very angry. Mrs. Driscoll's boss: MRS. DRISCOLL!!!!! YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Driscoll: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Avengers, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Mordecai': What happened? *'Mrs. Driscoll': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Mordecai': Empire. *'Mrs. Driscoll': How'd you know? *'Mrs. Driscoll': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Mrs. Driscoll': Good point. sudennly the school explodes mordecai: what was that *'Mrs. Driscoll': Look! slimovitiz: hahahahahahahaha you fools, i haved my revenge *'Mr. Bannister': What the...? *'Senora Jorge': What's he doing? slimovitiz: shena fola hedinitie ve coma de la shiki bhu mordecai: whats he saying *'Senora Jorge': I got this. mordecai: seriously whats the translation *'Mrs. Driscoll': He said I will find the ninja and where he is. *'Howard Weinerman': Look! Mr. Slimovitz is evil. *(S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men grabs the students and teachers and head to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *'Randy Cunningham/the Ninja': Mr. Slimovitz, why did you explode Norville High? slimovitz: well long story you see, i got fired from making a mess while watching a scary video, but now that those 3 losers tell me to get a new job, i have been hired as a hero exterminator for villains (presses the button, more school buildings exploded) *'Spider-Man': Let us guess Zim, Gumball and Yoshi? *'Mr. Slimoviz': Yes. I'm now working for the Rabbid Empire. back with Zim, Gumball, and Yoshi. gumball: this is the best day ever while we were still playing the game zim: i know that yoshi: nothing can go wrong *'Gumball': Good point. zim: at least no one can blame us and- *'Yoshi': Oh, no. gumball: what i won this round yoshi: not that zim: what is he talking about gumball: dunno *'Yoshi': He was hired as a hero exterminator for villains and working for the Empire. zim: well at least people are not mad at us *'Gumball': Right. *'Yoshi': You're right. *'Zim': So, what do we do? Nicole: Please don't tell me that you told the former principal to get a job. Zim: Yeah why? Nicole: Our heroic lives are doomed, he will kill all of us! Zim: I knew it! But don't worry, he won't find us. *'Gumball': Should we teleport? *'Nicole': Oh, yeah. *(Gumball, Zim, Yoshi & Nicole teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *'Nicole': Look. *'Gumball': What?u They see no civilization and seeing the destroyed school Gumball: We are too late! Zim: So you guys wanna continue playing Super Smash Bros Melee. Gumball and Yoshi: Sure. *'Mordecai': Guys we just saw Mr. Slimovitz working as a hero exterminator for villains and working for the Empire. *'Randy Cunningham/the Ninja': We need to stop them. Zim: Look, while you guys do that, Yoshi, Gumball, and I will be playing Super Smash Bros for a while. Yoshi and Gumball: (Nodded yes) *'Iron Man': Nicole did you believe us? *'Nicole': Yes. Zim Gumball and Yoshi: We'll just play Super Smash Bros for a while.(Teleported back to the park) Spider Man: Do we have to let them play Super Smash Bros? *'Nova': Yes. *'Power Man': Where's Mr. Slimovitz? Hulk: No idea. *'Iron Man': I need to get to JARVIS and figure this out. Let's get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. *(At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.) *'Mordecai': Something's wrong. *'Iron Man': At least you guys aren't locked inside this metal suit. Man, do I regret having that second cup of coffee this morning. *'War Machine': Good point. *'Falcon': Yeah. *'Hawkeye': We need to do seomthing. *'Nova': Like what? Sudennly, Empire fleet approached, and Empire boarding pods got attached to the ship, killing S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers. *(Avengers, Mordecai and the gang are going to the escape pods and head back to the park) *'Mordecai': Here we are the park. Sudennly was beeping, teleportig the gang. Mordecai: Whats it doing? It teleports them to the areana in the Empire Mothership. Zelok: I told ya it is under controll of the Empire! *'Iron Man': You heard Zelok we gonna stop him! Zelok: I don't think so.(Presses the button, the dage trapped the gang) now heres the next song. Spot: How about good is in trouble now? Chef Cochon: Great idea, HIT IT TROOPS!!! Empire Troops: (Hit the music) (Song: Good is in trouble now) *'Zelok, Spot, Chef Cohon & Empire Troops': ♪ No one accountable, no fear of loose!♪ ♪ Because there's more of us, you shall give up! ♪ (Zelok, Spot, Chef Cohon & Empire Troops surround Heroes) ♪ You do not have a choice; do what we say!♪ ♪ It's only mob mentality, you do not understand it fully ♪ ♪ Put together thirty nerds and you can make a giant bad guy! ♪ ♪ Good is in trouble now, see the sweat upon their brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ (Zelok, Spot, Chef Cohon & Empire Troops start walking towards Heroes, everyone else backs away nervously as Heroes cries out in fear) ♪ Good is in trouble now, see the sweat upon their brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ ♪ Good is in trouble now, see the sweat upon their brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ (Zelok, runs over to the ship and kicks it open, Spot, Chef Cohon & Empire Troops carry Heroes out of the ship) *'Kamek': Huh, so that's what comeuppance looks like. Mordecai:(Falling in space) We're gonna die!!! *(Aven-Jet Prime arrives) *(Mordecai and the gang and the Avengers are going inside to the Aven-Jet Prime and head back to earth) *'Mordecai': We're back at Avengers Tower. *'Iron Man': Now, let's see what Mr. Slimovitz is up to? *'Falcon': Yeah. *'Hawkeye': We need to find out. What's he doing? *'Captain America': I'm not sure. (The Shield computer shows a screen of Slimovitz farting on Hippie Librarian's head while he was singing the trololo song) *'Hippie Librarian': Why did I sing on my head? Slimovitz: You'll all...all...all(Sparks and destoryed, revealing to be a robot) Mordecai: Slimovitz was a robot the whole time? *'Randy Cunningham': What's the robot doing here? *'Iron Man': I'm not sure. We need to find out. *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': We wonder Mr. Bannister and Senora Jorge are doing? *(Mr. Bannister and Senora Jorge being happy together doing various activities, such as looking at the clouds, going to the aquarium, riding bikes, going to a photo booth, and finally kissing on a Ferris Wheel on a boardwalk carnival.) *(Back to reality) *'Howard Weinerman': There having fun. *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': Yeah. So what's Mr. Slimovitz the former principal is up to? *'Rigby': I don't know. *'Iron Man': We need to find out. JARVIS where's Mr. Slimovitz? *'JARVIS': I really don't know. *'Mordecai': Are you sure? *'JARVIS': Yes. *(Dan Zembrovski , Amanda Highborn, Troll Moko and CuRT teleports to Avengers Tower) *'Troll Moko': Hey, what's going on? *'Mordecai': We're trying to find Mr. Slimovitz. *'Amanda Highborn': Did he got fired for making a mess while watching a scary video? *'Mordecai': Yes. And now he's working for the Empire. *'Dan Zembrovski': A a hero exterminator for villains? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Iron Fist': Now, what are we going to do? *'Rigby': Duh. We should fight. *'Iron Man': Good idea. Avengers, assemble! *'Mordecai': We ready!? *'All': YEAH! *'Mordecai': To the Aven-Jet Prime! ---- *'Mr. Slimovitz': You won't defeat me! *'Mordecai': I got this. *(Mordecai beats up Mr. Slimovitz) *(Mordecai send Mr. Slimvoitz back to the Empire Fleet) *'Howard Weinerman': You did it, Mordecai. *'Troll Moko': You killed Mr. Slimovitz. *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': I don't think it's over. *'Dan Zembrovski': What makes you say that, Ninja? *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': That. *(The fleet is heading their way) *'Nova': What's the fleet head it too? *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': I have no idea, but we should stop them. *'Spider-Man': Let's go. ---- *(At the Aven-Jet Prime) *'Iron Fist': We need to find them. *'Howard Weinerman': Is there to find out what the Empire is up to for using a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876 for the faculty or staff? *'Iron Man': Yes. Look. *'Spider-Man': What's it doing? *(Coach Green screams at a trololo video and starts making the mess then Coach Green's Boss appeared, very angry. *'Coach Green's boss': COACH GREEN!!!!! YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!! *'Coach Green': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *'Nova': So, that's why. *'Nate': Let's actually kill them, because I'm sick of trololo jokes. *'Ice Man': They should read this shall the Empire explode. *(Empire explodes and dies) *'Falcon': It worked. *'Mordecai': To the park! *(At the park) *'Benson': Hey, Randy/Ninja and Howard Looks like postions opened up, so what are you say? How would you like job at the park? *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': You got it, Benson. *'Iron Fist': This calls for a celebration. *(At Party at Stark Tower) *'Sonic': Boy this party good. *'Nate': Yeah! *'Gumball': Really good! *'Darwin': Yep. *'Teddy': Sure ain't no party like a Tony Stark party! *'Tails': And this sure ain't no party! *'Knuckles': His are so much better! *'Nicole': Hey, 'Stark Man'! *'Chad': Maybe if you start dancing everyone else will join in or something! *'Iron Man': This party is missing... I know. *'Nick Fury': C'mon, Stark! Fix us some music! I wanna dance! *'Iron Man': Right! *'Dee Dee': We gotta make sure to get this party start it. *'Francis Pope': Right. *'Ellen Wright': Let's do this! *'Hulk': Aww... Hulk break speaker sometimes Hulk forgets he's the strongest one there is. *'Twlight Sparkle': That's okay, Hulk. We all did break something. *'War Machine': When did you get a disco ball? *'Iron Man': Present from Pepper. She knows I love shiny things. *'Hulk': Heh! Hulk like music! Hulk dance! GRAAAGH! *'Nick Fury': Here we go! Time to get some groove on! And you will know I am the DJ when I lay my beats down on you! *'Jarvis': And now, ladies and gentlemen - The mambo machine, the tin-man of the tango, the steel-sultan of swing the Iron Patriot!!! *(Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot arrives) *'War Machine': Oh, wow! Is that thing remote controlled? *'Iron Man': Nah, Harry's inside it. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Hey, Iron Man. Hey, War Machine. *'War Machine': Oh... Right. Hah! his moves we're good but ours we're better! *'Iron Man': Tecnically we just copied him... But I'll take the credit, thanks. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': No problem. *'Audrey': Wow Benson! You can really dance. *'Benson': Ha! I've just getting warm up! *'Mordecai': Ha, ha. Whooooooooo! *'Rigby': Yeah-a! *'Eileen': Sweet! *'Mordecai': Margaret! *'Margaret': This is crazy! *'Mordecai': I know, right? *'Eileen': Come on! *(Margaret laughs) *'Spider-Man': Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *'Hulk': Hulk had time of his life! *'Falcon': This is the best party ever! *[End of Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja] Secret Ending *'Barranco': Curse those heroes foiling my plans and schemes to get the heart ofmthe park. *'Chef Cochon': Sir, our extra fleet has been killed, we still got several Empire million populations left. *'Barranco': Clone more empire troops, the Empire will continue to march the journey of villain deeds to capture the heart of the park. *'Chef Cochon': But i work as a chef my lord, not a commander. *'Barranco': Just do it. *'Chef Cochon': As your wish my lord. (Left) *'Zelok': My lord, we have made a powerful creature that is hero power killing proof who is unstopable. *'Barranco': Wow, whats thw project's name. *'Zelok': We called it... *(A eobotic like bear approached) *'Zelok': Mecha Claws. *'Mecha Claws': RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(to be continued) Trivia *Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III are working for the empire. *Irving Slimovitz, Slimovitz's Boss, Mr Slimovitz's Boss' s Boss' s Boss, Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss, Mrs. Driscoll and Coach Green are fired for making a mess while watching a scary video. *Irving Slimovitz got a job as a hero exterminator for villains working for the empire. *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja and Howard Weinerman got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers